The Never Fading Star
by littlelimbo
Summary: My interpretation of the Nephilim origin. The destiny of the three of them, predicted long before they were born, brings them together in the final crutual moment, that will determine the future. AU. R&R.
1. The Prophecy

**The Prophecy**

_May this flame be found still burning by the Morning Star:  
the one Morning Star who never sets,  
Christ your Son,  
who, coming back from death's domain,  
has shed his peaceful light on humanity,  
and lives and reigns for ever and ever._

_**The Exsultet**_

When God created man, jealous Lucifer mounted a great rebellion in Heaven. His army of Angels was defeated and forever banished from Paradise, their wings clipped. These Angels, the Fallen, abandoned Lucifer choosing to live on Earth among the pleasures of humans. They took mortal wives and fathered abominations, children called Nephilim, with the power of Angels but the souls of men. Angry, the Creator flooded the Earth killing the Nephilim and driving the Fallen into hiding. He sent the Powers, fierce warrior Angels, to hunt down those who survived the flood.

But there was hope for the Fallen in the prophecy: the Nephilim would be born who will forgive the Fallen of their sins, redeem them, so that they could return to Paradise. The prophecy said that the child would be born when the sun is in Virgo. The footprint of the father would mark his birthplace and he would be called as a Messenger. So the Fallen watched and waited. Thousands of years have passed, thousands of Nephilim were born and killed at the age of eighteen, the age when all the Nephilim received their powers. The Fallen believed that the day will come and the Powers believed that it is their holy mission to eradicate the Fallen and their offspring.

But they day finally came and a child was born. He tracked the Fallen and redeemed them, returning them home, to Heaven. But the Powers continued to deny his existence. They found him over and over again, trying to kill him and every Fallen or every Angel who protected him. And each and every one of the Powers failed. The Redeemer was stronger than any other Nephilim, he found strength in his mission though all he wished for was a normal life. He met a girl he fall in love with. He had to leave her for her own protection though he didn't know that she was a Nephilim too.

But she also had a destiny, that wasn't predicted in any of the prophecies ever existed. She was aimed to become the mother of the first Nephilim born not from the "sons of God" and the "daughters of men", but from two Nephilim.

The Redeemer fought for their future, for the future of the Fallen until the reason of his existence was unleashed. He was told that the Fallen, the Light Bringer, will open him the truth of his origin, help him answer his questions. The Light Bringer told him what his destiny was, not only to redeem the Fallen, but to redeem him, his father. And though the Nephilim had the gift of tongues, understanding all languages, including that of the animals and the plants, the Redeemer understood that he was the son of the one who started all that too late. His was the son of Lucifer, the son of the Devil. So they fought and Lucifer was once again defeated, sent back to Hell to suffer his sins for eternity.

And the Creator saw that the Nephilim were not the abominations, they were the ones who could protect the humans. So the Powers bowed their heads respectfully before the Redeemer and he was granted freedom and safety for him and those like him as well as their posteriors. So the Nephilim lived and found home in a small land they called Idris, building a beautiful city of glass they called Alicante. New generations of Nephilim were born, they lost their gift of tongues, they didn't have their wings, they couldn't control time, and they didn't have the access to the holy fire in the battle. But they were still much stronger and faster than any other human. The Creator saw their importance and gave them Runes to be used on their bodies to see what humans couldn't see, to heal faster and to improve they abilities, He gave them Seraph Blades to fight with and Mortal Instruments to increase their numbers.

The years have passed and the defeated Lucifer started invading Earth with Demons from Hell, and Nephilim started calling themselves Shadowhunters for always looking into shadows to find and kill the demons. But another prophet called the Nephilim to warn them that three children would be born, two boys and a girl a year after, the siblings, but only two of them will share their parents and only two of them will share blood. They would be stronger and mightier than any other Nephilim born from Nephilim parents, they would be faster than the wind, they would be stronger than any living creature, they will have the ability to see the unseen. These children would become the makers of the new future, but the future is undetermined. They will have to choose which way to go, either to destroy the life on Earth or to protect it from the mighty hand of Lucifer.

Another couple of centuries have passed and a mighty Shadowhunter was born. Under the name of Valentine Morgenstern he created the Circle, a fascist society, central ideal of which was that humans were the planet's master race and that Shadowhunters should rule over Downworlders, the creatures with Demon blood in them, half-human, like warlocks, vampires and werewolves. After his father was killed by a werewolf, his extremist beliefs intensified to the point that he came to believe that Downworlders were demons in human form that should be exterminated altogether. He tried to destroy the Clave before they sign the Accords, peace negotiations between the Downworlders and the Clave. But he failed and disappeared.

But the children from the prophecy had already been born and no one even remembered that they were predicted to exist. They were raised in different ways, in different continents. One of them lost everything and believed in lies his whole life, another one had everything the Redeemed wished for, a life without any knowledge of Nephilim existence, the third one was hidden from the eyes of the Earth by his father, aimed to fulfill the great destiny of destroying the world. They all had one father, one of them knew all along about him, another one had no idea that he was lied to since the day he was born, and the third one believed that he died before she was even born. They were different from each other, they had no knowledge of the others, and only two things that made them connected were the prophecy and the lies they lived in.

* * *

**A/N: So guys, what do you think? The second chapter is on its way. I really need you opinions, because if you think it's not worth it, if you don't like it, I won't continue. So I'm looking forward to your review, because they meen so much to me.**

**xoxo Nans**


	2. The Eyes

**The Eyes**

_The light of the body is the eye:  
therefore when thine eye is single,  
thy whole body also is full of light;  
but when thine eye is evil,  
thy body also is full of darkness._

_**The Bible, Luke 11:34**_

Clarissa Fray was living in New York as long as she remembered. She was happy, she was talented, though she'd never really agreed to that, she was perfectly normal. At least she thought she was. Her mom had always kept her close, protected her and made her tears go away every time Clary was thinking about her father. When she tried to remember her childhood day she always recollected herself with a pencil and a sketchbook. Drawing was her way to escape, her way to express all the feelings and to take all the strange images floating in her head away.

She drew strange creatures with crazy eyes and deathly claws, beautiful fairies with dead eyes, vampires on bikes flying among the stars and wolves with warm loving faces. She remembered how her school art teacher once told her that she has talent but strange approach to picturing classic mystic creatures. She used not to paying attention to it, thinking that it's just her imagination playing tricks on her, making her feel things differently. After all she was just a normal girl.

When she turned twelve she started to draw this beautiful boy with golden hair and golden eyes. Something in him made her love and fear him in the same time. Clary tried to forget his face, but somehow she always found herself sketching him over and over again. Simon, her best friend, had always taunted her about him. Like if she was in love with an imaginary boy. Clary laughed and said that Simon's just jealous. She couldn't even imagine how right she was. Simon couldn't imagine how right he was, even if at the moment she had no idea.

Clary was growing up and the boy in her sketchbook grew with her, becoming more mature, more manlike, more and more beautiful and frightening at the same time. Sometimes he appeared in her dreams, white feathered wings sprouting out of his back. With closed eyes she touched his bare chest and felt as if nothing and no one else existed, as if they were alone in the world. Some nights she imagined what it would be like to meet him, to talk to him and to look in his warm golden eyes. In her head he was fast and deadly strong, he was meant to protect her from all the awful demons that she drew and saw in her dreams. In her head he was meant to make her heart flip, her breath deepen and her cheeks flash. He was meant to love her the way no one could.

When she was fourteen a new figure appeared in her sketchbook. A dark, scary boy with white hair and dead eyes made her uncomfortable, he was incredibly beautiful, not as beautiful as her golden boy though. He was dark; the aura around him was scary, though he was just a drawing. In her dreams he always tried to harm Clary in different refined ways. She was terrified, but something in him felt strangely familiar, almost as if he was somebody that she used to know.

With time Clary started to think that there was something wrong with her, that normal people aren't afraid of things that don't exist, but everything in her screamed otherwise. She felt like all the scary images and frightening creatures she sketched weren't just her imagination, but pushed those thoughts as far in her mind as possible. She tried very hard to act normal, to _be_ normal.

When she turned fifteen she started drawing strange signs, like hieroglyphs. Clary had no idea what they meant, but had a strange feeling that they meant _something_. For her they were just doodles, but her mother looked really agitated when one day she saw them. Something in her eyes made Clary wonder what was really going on. Maybe she was crazy, schizophrenic, and her mother was trying to protect her from knowing that? But all Clary wanted was to be normal and at some point she was. She lived in New York with her mother, with stories of her father; she had a best friend, attended school and had the same rebellion phases that every normal teenager had. But who knew that this perfectly normal teenage desire to rebel and go to a club instead of staying home one night would let her see everything in a new light.

Clarissa Fray as she was died that night, just stopped existing, making her finally understand everything that was happening to her from the beginning. All she remembered, all she knew and felt was a lie, perfectly planned and put in her head by her own mother. Who knew that all these years she was living in a lie?

The moment she noticed two guys following a blue haired boy and an astonishingly beautiful girl into the storage room, something clicked inside her. She needed to know what was going on, one of the boys had a knife and Clary couldn't let them harm anyone, she was experiencing different tortures in her dreams for a long time and wouldn't wish it even on her worst enemy. A flash of golden hair drew her attention even more. Though Simon was already heading for the Security, she couldn't help but move towards the mystery group; she felt a strange urge to see what's going on.

When she understood that she really was the only one seeing them, her shock was unbearable, that was probably why she'd never told Simon the truth. Or maybe she wanted to keep something only for herself, all those years when she thought she was crazy, and only now Clary saw that the whole time she was right. There is something magical in this world, something that only she is able to see and comprehend.

But there was more, there was something she didn't want to admit even to herself – the boy. The golden haired boy with warm golden eyes, exactly like she pictured him, was looking at her with a mixed expression of astonishment and recognition. His name was Jace, a perfect name for an imaginary boy turned up to be real, Clary thought to herself. There wasn't much to be said to explain all this, nothing could've convinced Clary at the moment, that she wasn't crazy or dreaming, but when Simon came with the Security guys, Jace's half-apologetic, half-mocking shrug made her keep those three to herself. Later that night she tried to analyze why she said nothing and the reason that Simon couldn't see them wasn't really convincing enough.

And the next day everything started moving too fast for Clary. Jace was there again, as if he was drawn to her like she was the other night in the club. Of course he was sent to bring her to the Institute, but it could've been anyone – Isabelle or Alec, that not-so-pleasant other boy, but it was him, Jace, the boy she drew in her sketchbook since she was twelve. This must've been the real magic, or how else all this could've happened. He wasn't real, he couldn't have been, Clary invented him herself, how was all this possible?

But somehow all this made sense – the demons, scary creatures with claws and teeth she drew all the time, vampires on bikes, werewolves with faces, it all made perfectly good sense. If Jace was real, why couldn't they be? Of course it all meant nothing the moment she knew that her mother was in danger. She left Jace with any regret, ran to save the only one who she thought was a last piece of normality in her life. Maybe he was a mystical perfect guy, but her mom was her mom, and nothing could ever change that. If Clary could only know how wrong she was, if she could only know who much hate will she have towards her mother, but that wasn't in the picture for some time. At that moment she was just Clary and her mother was in danger, she must've done something. So she ran without any understanding, that it was the second time in two days she felt the urge to save someone, that it was her real nature speaking to her, the glimpse of the destiny she was meant to fulfill.

When Jace told her about the Runes, another piece of the puzzle came to place – all those weird hieroglyphs she was sketching were Runes, Clary knew that now. She also knew that she was meant to meet the golden boy, that's why he was invading her dreams and imagination. Her mind was just trying to prepare her, to bring her closer to the understanding of who she really was; and according to Jace she was special. And she let herself believe him; after all he saved her, like he saved her every night in her dreams.

He was a constant, her new constant in life when her mother mysteriously disappeared. He was with her, when she needed him, he protected her, he fought for her, Jace made her feel stronger and braver than she really was. Did he have any idea what he made to her, Clary wondered. Apparently not; he looked like an arrogant selfish boy, obsessed with himself. Jace was the kind of guy that Clary would've avoided in her previous life when she was just Clary and not the special girl, hidden from the world by her Shadowhunter mom. But somehow he made her feel safe around him, though he was incredibly annoying from time to time.

When they were at Madame Dorothea's Jace told her that he hated liars, she didn't pay much attention to that, but the way he was trying to help her find out what was going on with her, who she really was, made her understand the true meaning of that statement. Jace hated liars, and he was going to die but find out the truth; Clary knew that she deserved to know it, but Jace made her feel that she was worth the effort, worth his time and moreover his life.

For the next couple of weeks all her understanding of what's real and what's not, what's a tale and what's real life turned upside down. Scientist say that it takes three day for the human brain to adjust, Clary accepted the truth about Shadowhunters and Downworlders, Angels and Demons almost immediately, it wasn't that hard to believe taking into consideration that her whole life her brain was trying to prepare her for this moment. What she couldn't comprehend was the betrayal of her mother. How could she hide this kind of information from her? How could she hide her world from her? It was her real life, the life of a Shadowhunter, Clary wondered if her mother thought that she was too weak to be one. She was so angry at her, that sometimes before falling asleep she wondered if she really wanted to find her mom. Jace told her that he hated liars, but even he couldn't understand what it is like to live in a lie your whole life.

The last straw was what she found out about her father. She couldn't believe that her father was such an awful person and it was almost unbelievable that even if she was really the daughter of Valentine, that her mother would describe him to Clary as a wonderful man. She felt as if she was not only lied from the beginning, that her mother was hiding not her origin, but also her true nature. How could Jocelyn justify his actions? How could she still love him? He was a monster and Clary was half-monster, she couldn't change that in any possible way. Well, it explained everything – she _was_ damaged after all, normal kids don't sketch awful monsters and strange boys that tend to turn out real all the time, in fact even Nephilim kids don't.

And even then, when she felt extremely desperate, lost and broken, Jace was there for her. Clary wasn't sure why he stuck around, but didn't want to ask, afraid that he will leave her. She was drawn to him, and the frightening feeling of the necessity of his proximity was overwhelming. When Jace was with her, she felt like a normal girl, she felt normal Shadowhunter girl with sharp senses and strength she'd never found in her before. And in the same time she felt fragile, like if Jace leaves her she will fall apart. Clary'd never told Jace how she really felt around him and he'd never asked her how she was doing. It was a stupid question and he knew it, he understood that her unsteady calmness was something that she should've hold on to and he helped her, he was there for her every single day trying to drag her attention away from the dreadful and destructive thoughts by training and history lessons, by long walks and studying Runes. There were days when she smiled till the minute she fell asleep, wondering if it's all just another dream when she met her mystery boy with golden hair and golden eyes.

* * *

**A/N: This is the second chapter, which is about Clary and a little bit about Jace in a way that Clary sees him. I like this one very much, it's probable the best thing that I wrote for now. I changed the way thinds were a little bit, as I think it would be more suitable for my story and my vision of what'll happen. As you could see, Clary had a connection with Jace from the age of twelve and we all know that it's the age when all the Shadowhunters recieve their first Marks. You could also see that despite her mother's attempts to supress her Shadowhunter abilities Clary still had some side effects that showed in her pictures. We also see the mystical dark figure that she feels connected too. You may have guessed who it is, but I want to leave it for now, there will be the whole chapter dedicated to the dark boy.**

**Well, enough from me, now I would really love to hear from you! Thoughts? Ideas? Questions? Any reviews are welcome by me, your appreciation and criticism are the best ways to not only make me feel wonderful, but also to make the story and my writing better. I'm waiting for your reviews, no reviews means you don't like the story, so there's no point in continuing it, so if you want more...**

**xoxo Nans**


	3. The Heart

**The Heart**

_The good man brings good things  
out of the good stored up in his heart,  
and the evil man brings evil things  
out of the evil stored up in his heart.  
For out of the overflow of his heart his mouth speaks._

_**The Bible, Luke 6:45**_

Jace Wayland was born to become a great warrior, born to save the men. If life turned out differently he would've probable never known that and would've lost his only chance to fulfill his destiny, but life is as it is, so why try to dispute that? Since his first childhood memories his life was full of weapons and training with his father. He had never known any of the other children of Idris, he wasn't alone though. Jace was happy one on one with his father and, in the matter of fact, even with himself. He saw purpose in life when he was only five, he knew exactly what he would be living for, fighting for and dying for. As awful as his father was, he gave him as much as this powerful knowledge.

His father was strict; he was willing to make Jace who he was now, to make him an unstoppable demon-killing machine without fear and without reproach. So he trained and he was strong and fast like no other Shadowhunter, he was smart and skillful, he knew how to use his advantages even if there weren't a lot of them. Jace was a perfect warrior even when he was a child. His father saw that but, despite Jace's need to please him, never showed his approval.

Anyone who knew what Jace went through when he was a kid would've thought that he had an awful childhood, but that wasn't true. He'd never known any other way of growing up so he couldn't consider it any other than normal. He was the only child, he was trained better than any other Nephilim and he had the most incredible birthdays in the universe. When Jace turned five his father let him have a bath full of spaghetti. How could this man be bad? Jace couldn't understand why no one saw the love he was given.

When he turned ten his world turned upside down. His father was killed right in front of him and this changed his way of understanding the world around him. The hatred inside of him rose from nowhere and was cherished and protected by him in order to strike the men who killed the only person who Jace thought had ever loved and cared about him. But 'to love is to destroy', he knew that by then, but Jace was just ten, he didn't put two and two together to understand that his love to his father was something that was destroying him. Despite everything he was just a child, he couldn't understand that his father could betray him.

When he turned twelve and got his first Mark something changed in him and the understanding started to come to him. He was having weird dreams about the red headed girl who stood on a crossroad and she had to choose whether to follow Jace into the beautiful sunlit garden or some scary guy his age with white hair and dead eyes into the City of Glass, though it wasn't Alicante anymore, the city was destroyed. The girl had tears in her eyes and Jace saw that it was a tough choice for her, he saw how she looked at both of them – love and pain mixed in her soul. He wanted to help her, to leave without her so she would stop suffering but couldn't move, he just waited for her to make a choice while his heart was pounding hard in his chest.

Sometimes the girl reached out to him and touched his chest where his heart was beating; her hand was small and calming. He felt the power that she possessed and yet somehow Jace knew that the girl had no idea of the power she had. She had no idea that she was the Power itself. Sometimes she came close and called his name in a soft voice and her tears were making it like wind in the treetops. Those precious moments in his dreams were the only thing that made him stay on the path of finding the killers of his father.

Sometimes there was no white-haired boy and the girl spent time with him in the garden that usually turned up to be the Greenhouse of the Institute. They'd never talked but silence was enough. She looked like an angel and filled his dreams with hope of the better days. But every morning she disappeared and Jace returned to his everyday life full of training, patrolling with Alec and Isabelle and flirting with half-fairy girls who fell to his knees in piles. But none of them were even slightly as beautiful as the angel from his dreams, as strong and vulnerable in the same time as her. She was perfect, but she was just a dream and he understood that though the impact she had on his life was enormous.

Sometimes the girl went to the white-haired boy, almost unwillingly, but by her own choice, when she turned to Jace with apologetic look, he had always seen tears covering her cheeks, tears the color of blood. He wanted to storm to her, to wipe those tears away from her beautiful face, to save her from everything, but he still couldn't move; and the boy in front of him was smiling, his eyes full of contempt and satisfaction of victory. He laughed and that laughter made shivers run over Jace, he wasn't afraid of him, but the powerful feeling that something incredibly wrong was happening was overwhelming, he had to do something, but he couldn't. And the boy dragged Jace's angel with him, leaving a trail of her bloody tears.

Jace trained and in time he became even stronger, even faster and even more skillful than he was before, every time he fought like it was his last battle and he live like it was his last day alive. He was handsome and he didn't have enough modesty to deny it, he was brave, he was proud and by all means he was the best. But who knew that the usual demon-hunting night at the club would turn out to be life-changing? Who knew that dreams may turn out real? Who knew that the girl he was in love with since he was twelve is real? The only thing that didn't surprise Jace was how special she was and her total lack of understanding of her own importance.

When she stormed inside the room Jace froze, considering if there was a possibility that he was sleeping, but she was so real and so close. Her red hair was put in a messy bun and her huge eyes looked even bigger and more beautiful than they were in his dreams. She was staring at him the same way, as if she saw a ghost, and all Jace wanted was her to touch his chest where his heart was pounding and sit with him in silence until the sun shines through the windows of the greenhouse.

She was there and their eyes locked like two pieces of a puzzle meant to be together. He reached to her and touched her cheek, the girl was crying like she did every night in his dreams so Jace wiped her tears, trying not to faint because of a wave of recognition washed over him. Out of the depths of his subconsciousness a name came to him – Morning Star. She was shining in his eyes like a sun rising from the horizon, perfect in every aspect. The world disappeared for them, and he saw with a mixed feeling of amusement and contempt that she was as shocked to see him as he was.

"Why did you call me that?" She asked hardly audible but loud enough only Jace to hear. "Morning Star," Jace whispered again. Lucifer came to mind, he was God's favorite angel, the perfect one and he made God suffer the most. Was she the same to him? The moment he saw her that day he knew that he loved her, he knew that he would never love anyone else, that he belonged to her completely. But to love is to destroy, right? For the first time in his life Jace didn't give a shit about the first thing his father taught him. If this girl was meant to destroy him, he was willing to allow her. "There may be sixty queens and eighty secondary wives, young women beyond counting, but my dove, my perfect one, is one of a kind. To her mother she's the only one, radiant to the one who bore her. Young women see her and declare her fortunate; queens and secondary wives praise her. Who is this, gazing down like the morning star, beautiful as the full moon, radiant as the sun, formidable as those lofty sights?" She was looking at him with astonishment, her cheeks went red and Jace added, "Because you are."

And that was it; there was no coming back from it, from her. Clarissa Fray. Clary. _His Clary_. From the beginning Jace couldn't help but be close to her, afraid to express his true emotions, afraid to scare her more than she already was. From the beginning he knew she was Nephilim, one of his kind, but more than that. She was special and he convinced her that she was extraordinary. She was Clarissa Fairchild, the daughter of legendary Shadowhunter mother, who saved them all during the Uprising. But in his heart she was always the Morning Star, the one that destroy and the one that grant life in the same time. She was a mystery and an open book. She was a part of him, forever and always. _His Clary_. That was why it felt so wrong and so right when they found out about her father. She really was the Morning Star after all, the daughter of Valentine. Clarissa Morgenstern. _His angel_.

But all this didn't matter to him, even if it mattered to everyone else. So she was a daughter of a monster, but that was all, she was still Clary, the girl from his dreams, the girl he had to save from every bit of pain. That was all he knew, all he was sure of. That was the reason he took her to the Greenhouse on her birthday, to make her feel safe, to make him feel safe. Jace had no idea what was going to happen, he had no idea that it would be the breaking point when everything becomes as clear as it is. He loved her. He had never been so sure in anything in his life more than he was about Clary. She was the missing part of his soul, the only thing that made him whole. And when he kissed her, the world fell apart.

Jace Wayland as he was before died that moment and was reborn as someone who was ready to sacrifice every bit of his life, of his knowledge, of his soul to make other person happy. He was ready to die for her. It was a climactic moment of him becoming the person he was meant to be. The moment he kissed her, Jace knew that he was born to meet her, to love her and to give his heart and soul to her. And in the way she kissed him back, he knew that Clary felt the same. Her hands were in his hair, his hand were on her waist, pulling her closer to him as if it was possible. Jace knew then what it was to love someone – it meant to leave everything behind, to shut the world down and to have nothing in between you and the one you love. Jace had never felt anything like that before, their lips were moving in unison, he could hear Clary's heart beat against his and there was nothing else he wanted in this world as much as he wanted that moment to last forever.

That night he had a dream, the same he was having since he was a boy: Clary was standing on a cross road, but for the first time she wasn't crying, she looked very serious and determined. She came close and apologized. She wasn't really speaking – the words just appeared in Jace's mind, very much like when he was talking to one of the Silent Brothers. She kissed him on cheek and turned out to leave him for the dark boy, but this time Jace was able to move, he hugged her from behind and she stopped. "Don't leave, I just found you. For real." She looked at him and smiled, "I will always be with you, I am you and you are me. We are the same. My heart is yours, your heart is mine."

The dream was gone and Jace was back in his room in the Institute, in his bed like every night. Only this time she was sleeping peacefully next to him, her fingers interlocked with his in a gesture of perfect innocence. The rest of the night he couldn't sleep he was watching her sleep, her eyes moving slightly under her eyelids as she was having a dream. Clary was perfect, beautiful in a way no other girl was to him, she was a masterpiece. Jace couldn't help but wonder how it was possible to be born so pure from the most impure man on Earth.

"I will never leave you, I am you and you are me. We are the same. My heart is yours, your heart is mine." She mumbled in her sleep the moment before opening her eyes. Jace had all the words in the world but all he said was "I was dreaming about you." He saw the flash of terror in her eyes, but it was gone in the next second. "I was dreaming about you too."

Who knew that their love wasn't meant to be easy? Who knew that there still was someone ready to destroy the most pure feelings they both had since the moment they were born? Who would've guessed it was her father? Or his father? Their father. It was like a sick joke, a prank they would laugh at after some time. But sadly, the truth was finally behind them, and the truth was devastating. Jace felt sorry for Clary since the moment they met: he hated lies and she was living in constant lie. But it was probably Universe's payback for being happy. He wasn't just living in a lie – he was a lie. But when he saw her coming for him, when he saw her eyes when she knew, he was relieved – she didn't hate him, she wasn't disgusted with him, with the kiss they shared, with the dreams they shared. She still was _his Clary_, _his angel_, even if she was his sister, even if the feelings he had were wrong and misplaced. It didn't matter, because she was with him, she was his constant, someone he could rely on, no matter what Valentine made them into, she was there for him and he will never leave her side.

* * *

**A/N: So I finally finished the Jace chapter. I seriously consider it amazing, I like that Jace has a soft side, and that he's more willing to forget the awful things Valentine placed in his head. And I love that Clary is his world from the beginning. I think it's how it was supposed to be: she is more creative, more sympathetic, more passionate about life and he is more trained, he's stronger and faster, he is the first in everything and Jace had to be the first to understand that the feeling they both had was love. And despite the fact that Clary should be the one to distinguish the matter of heart, it was Jace exactly because of her, because of how they complete each other.**

**So, what do you think? I'm totally waiting for your reviews, because I feel a little abandoned.**

**P.S.: I passed my state exam! And I finished my thesis!**** University****is almost over****!**


	4. The Salvation

**The Salvation**

_The LORD is my strength and my power;  
He has become my salvation.  
This is my God, whom I will praise,  
The God of my ancestors, whom I will acclaim._

_**The Bible, Exodus 15:2**_

Being siblings was not just weird, but simply wrong for both of them. Jace's whole body was aching at the thought that kissing Clary would be impropriate from now on, that he would never be allowed to touch her the way he craved to touch her, that his feelings were not just misplaced but abominable for those who noticed them. He wanted to run away, to hide from her, thinking that maybe if he never saw her again he would forget her eyes, her scent, her warmth and the touch of her hand over his heart. But even the thought of being away from Clary, _his Clary_, was overwhelmingly frightening. Jace Wayland had never been scared of anything, but this girl made him into a coward, or it was love to her. To love is to destroy, right? But Jace didn't want to believe in any of that, he knew who was guilty of the situation him and Clary found themselves in. He was Jonathan Morgenstern and he knew exactly who to blame.

_Valentine, his father, their father._

When Clary first men Jace she thought that the speed of feelings being born inside her was wrong, it wasn't right to fall in love so quickly, especially with someone like Jace. But they found out that they were brother and sister, she understood what wrong really meant. Being siblings was not just weird, it was sickening. How was that possible? Jace was a part of her heart, a part of her soul, she loved him more than it was possible to love anyone, more than she should've loved anyone, and it wasn't the love to a brother. And it was making her sick, she wanted to do something, to change things, to find a Rune, a spell, anything that could undo what their father did, but there was no coming back from this. Some nights she couldn't sleep thinking of Jace, recalling the night the spent together in his bedroom in the Institute, just lying close to each other. It was the most natural and pure thing in the world, and it was destroyed. When she could sleep, all her dreams were filled with horrifying images of Jace with golden wings standing on the roof of the Institute, his cheeks covered in tears the color of blood. Clary wanted to come close and wipe them, but she couldn't move – she was tied to a pole by the scary boy from her drawings. His dead black eyes were filled with desire, desire to kill. And every time he did exactly the same: he came to Jace, turning around just to smile Clary with the most terrifying smile she had ever seen, and he stuck a dagger with Morgenstern arms on the hilt into Jace's heart and in the same time Clary felt sharp pain in her own chest. And every time looking down with surprise she saw the same dagger in her own heart, blood rushing out of the wound. They were dying together, every time their hearts stopped at the same moment, their eyes locked in the last attempt to express all the feeling that were killing them both even without the dark boy. Clary Fray had never known that it was possible to love someone so much that the possibility of not being with him would kill her, she had never known that she could love someone so much that it was better to suffer from being close to him but never actually having him than never seeing him again. But she knew who was guilty for the pain they both had to live with. She was Clarissa Morgenstern and she knew exactly who to blame.

_Valentine, her father, their father._

It was painful to be around each other, but being apart was more than unbearable. Jace felt it even physically and when the Inquisitor tossed him into a cell in the Silent City, all he could think of aside from pain was Clary. He was worried sick that she would end up here with him, that she would be hurt. He wanted to turn the world around, to kill everyone and rot in Hell afterwards for the rest of days if only this could help to protect her from the Council. But he wasn't expecting for her to come to his rescue, he wasn't ready to see her the way she came – strong, powerful and shiny. He had no idea was he hallucinating or was it really true, but Jace could clearly see the golden light surrounding her. Clary looked exactly like he had pictured angels when he was little: soft but firm, close but unachievable, beautiful but frightening. She was all that and Jace thought that this was the only thing that could be their resemblance – the determination to do all in you power and even more, but save the ones you love. He saw that in her, though she was scared to death, he saw that nothing could stop her if she wanted and was going to get him out.

Clary wasn't alone when they returned to the Silent City, but she could as well have been. It didn't matter to her; all she was thinking of was Jace. She was scared to death, but she couldn't pay attention to fear, she had to be strong as Jace was if she wanted to save him. They were siblings so she had to have that fierce determination in her, for the first time she had to be a Morgenstern and stand by her path without any distractions. Despite his monstrous nature Valentine had always stood by his believes and she could too, she had too, and she believed that if she fail to save Jace from this awful place she won't be able to go on with her life, she knew with no doubts that without him she would die, like she did in her dreams.

So Clary shut Isabelle and Alec down and moved through the labyrinth of the Bone City driven by the feelings of Jace's proximity. Somehow she knew exactly where to go to find him, like if his soul was calling out to hers. When she saw him in that cell, Clary felt the kind of power she thought she could never possess, the kind of power she saw in Jace. Almost without thinking she took her mother's steele out of her pocket and drew a Rune of opening on the door of the cell, but while drawing it she knew that it was more powerful one, the one that could open not only this door, but all the locks around, the Rune that can free everything. And so it did, and when the door came off Clary threw herself into Jace's arm, kissing him the way she probably shouldn't have. But it was the last thing she could think of, Jace was here and he was kissing her back, his heart beating in unison with hers, his hands in her hair pushing her closer so there was no room for even air between them. The world fell apart once again.

Jace knew that Alec and Isabelle were watching as Clary rushed to him but he couldn't care less – she was here and she was safe and there was nothing else in the world he wanted more than the kiss they were sharing no matter how wrong it was for them, not because they were brother and sister but because of how much harder it would be afterwards. He felt her fingers clenching his t-shirt in the way of never wanting to let go, he lips moving with his, and her heart beating in unison with his. She was so close and it was overwhelming, consuming, and the world stopped existing for him, Clary was his new world, she was everything. It felt so right to kiss her, that the idea of them being siblings was hilarious; it wasn't possible that the two of them could share the same blood; God couldn't do such an awful thing to his children.

Eventually they had to let go of each other and the moment it happened they understood what they've done. Clary was looking into his eyes trying to find any regret or disgust but there was none, and a huge wave of relief washed over her as if it was something her life relied upon. Jace watched her carefully, his breath was still unsteady and he still felt Clary's lips, playing a dangerous game with his.

"We have to go, you know?" Isabelle coughed, "All this family reunion stuff is cute, but we have places to be. Like any other place than the Silent City with no Silent Brothers, because you know they are all dead." For the first time Jace looked at his adoptive brother and sister, it was strange that they were more a family to him than Clary, at least more of a brother and a sister. Clary was family but not in a way she should've been, she was a part of him, the only person he trusted like he trusted himself, the only one he could tell everything, the only one he could trust his heart and his soul. "Okay, we're coming," said Clary with a smile and helped him on his feet. "Can you go on your own?"

Jace spent days with Magnus watching stupid TV-shows without any possibility to go out, to see Clary. She didn't call and he couldn't blame her, he had to survive the consequences of that break down of theirs, he felt miserable, lost and lonelier than he ever felt in his life. And for the second time in a week she came to rescue, he could scent her from the living room, when she just entered the apartment, her presence calling into him. This time Jace managed to stay calm, he had to learn to behave around her, he had to at least try to hide his feelings around other people even if they were so obvious for everybody.

Their eyes met when she entered the room, he was the first thing Clary noticed, how couldn't he? Jace was the most perfect being ever existed, and he belonged to her completely as well she belonged to him. But in the same time they couldn't be to each other what they wanted to be, she knew it at yet couldn't stop watching him from across the room. She came to talk and still didn't pay much attention to what happened – Jace was too close to concentrate, because she also had to restrain herself. The desire was too much, who was she kidding? Clary couldn't live without him, she couldn't even pretend that. Their love wasn't supposed to be a lifelong torture, but their father made sure it was.

"We have to go to the Seelie Court, Clary, can you hear me?" Isabelle's voice broke through the sea of thoughts in Clary's head. "Yeah, yeah, sure," Clary mumbled not even paying attention to what Isabelle was saying. In a moment Jace was in front of her shaking her so hard that she lost her breath. "Are you insane?" She looked at him puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You asking me what is wrong? How can you be so immature and stupid to agree to such a dangerous thing as going to the Seelie Court without even thinking it through? Are you insane?" Clary looked at Jace, deep sadness in her eyes, "I don't think that something more awful can happen to us than it has already did. You are my brother, Jace. There's nothing more to know or to experience to make things worse".

"I told you, fairies are dangerous. They can't lie, and they will give you what you desire most, but..."

"Yeah, I remember, but in a way that you will regret wanting it in the first place. But they can't give me what I want, they can't unmake us siblings!"

"Clarissa..." started Jace but was interrupted but meaningful sniffs by the others. Clary turned away from him, "Doesn't matter how dangerous it is, we have to go, the Queen might be able to help us clear you name: I've decided and it's final, there's nothing you can do about it!" She was firm, determined and unstoppable, that very moment Jace understood that being a Shadowhunter runs in her blood. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, but I'm coming with you."

The moment they stepped into the lake Clary knew it was a bad idea, all her senses were telling her to back off, but it was too late those she was sure that something bad was going to happen. While Jace was talking to the Queen, Clary was silent, she trusted him: he knew exactly what to say and how to put it. But apparently it wasn't enough; fairies had a twisted mind of demons and strange way of entertaining themselves. She couldn't breathe from fear and anticipation. _They will give you what you desire most._ Could they really? Was it even possible to make all that brother-sister nonsense go away? But it's true what they say, you usually don't really know what you want until it's given to you. _The kiss._ The word struck her as a hummer. But it wasn't the kiss itself that shocked her, it was the fact that she wanted it, that she wanted to thank the Queen for the rest of her life for an opportunity to feel complete again. _Thank you! Thank you!_ The others were arguing, trying to understand what the Queen wanted from them, but Clary didn't have to wonder, and neither did Jace. She saw it in his eyes, that he knew with no doubt that the only kiss that could save her was theirs, the kiss of true love, like every fairy tale told. "Every tale is true, right?" Her whisper was low, meant for only Jace to hear, but they were surrounded by magical creatures, and if fairies didn't pay attention to what she was saying, Isabelle's hearing was sharp enough and by her look Clary understood that she knew what was going to happen. She saw that Iz was blaming her for being so stupid, for not being able to let Jace go, for appearing in their lives. But she couldn't care less - the world had already stopped existing, there were only two of them, Jace and Clary. Their eyes were locked and when he came closer her hand grabbed his in a desperate attempt to stay calm but like always it didn't help, it only sent an electrical charge through her body making her blush and feel fluttering in her stomach.

"You can pretend it's not me, if you like."

"It won't work if I pretend, I want you and it was stupid to expect that the Queen wouldn't want to play with us. You heard what she said, we're experiments, everyone wants us to achieve their twisted goals, but it doesn't matter. We are stronger than that, we are Nephilim, you told me that and as long as we are together, as brother and sister, or as two people in love, or even just friends, nothing can stop us!" There were tears in her eyes and Jace could understand why. He wanted to shout out loud from all the feelings inside him. _Thank you! Thank you! _Clary was everything, she was his world, his life, his death, he kissed her and sweet taste of her lips reminded him of his birthdays, when he was absolutely happy, her hands in his hair pulling him closer to her made him feel incredibly important and when she opened her lips letting their tongues twist and move Jace was close to fainting. She was his, once again he could just enjoy their intimacy, forget who they were and just love her the way he could love only her. _His Clary. His angel._

On the way home to the Institute everyone was silent, Isabelle and Alec were walking close to each other, hand in hand, like Hansel and Gretel and Jace was jealous of the way they acted around each other, the way he and Clary couldn't. He was so preoccupied with them that he didn't notice Clary until the last minute, when she came closer to him, their hands slightly brushing and even this way, barely touching each other, Jace could feel the energy radiating their closeness. He looked at her, pleading her to look at him. _Look at me, Clary. Look at me, if you love me the way I do. Don't think about him, he's a big boy, he'll be alright. Don't think about him, think about me. Be with me. Kiss me. Love me. _Jace looked at her out of the corner of his eye and was almost shocked when she looked up at him.

Clary couldn't understand what was going on with her, normally she would've freaked out because of Simon's disappearance, but now all she could think of was the kiss she shared with Jace. She didn't even notice how they reached Jace's room in the Institute; he just sat her down on his bed and knelt in front of her: "Are you okay? You look kind of baffled."

Clary looked at Jace in surprise: "Do you think there's something wrong with us? That we are damaged by Valentine? I keep thinking about how we love each other despite the fact that we shouldn't, that we mustn't do it this way, and I keep seeing this Rune in my mind, I know I didn't created it and it doesn't seem to be an ancient one. I see it and feel like this may solve all of our problems," she saw the golden glimmer of Jace's eyes, she wanted to ask him if he knew this Rune, but more than that she just wanted to draw it into his skin atop of his heart. _Trust me, I know what I'm doing._ But she didn't, instead she showed him her sketchpad where the two boys were pictured, two angels – the golden one and the dark one with Clary floating in the middle, her whole body turned to Jace, a circular Mark on their chests.

"You don't know what this means, do you?" smiled Jace. "It's funny that you thought of it, because it's a Rune for marriage, I don't think our parents would be pleased to know that we got married at such a young age."

"Don't be ridiculous," she punched his shoulder. "I feel that it is the solution to all our problems, and you can't deny that there's anyone else who feels Runes better than me. And I don't think that the age is our problem." He smirked, feeling better from this little exchange of sarcastic comments; it meant they were good, it meant she won't leave him. "I need to take a shower, but we will talk later, I promise, just wait for me, okay?"

_Please be here, when I go out of shower. Clary, please don't leave me. Don't leave me here alone today. Love me. Be with me._

* * *

_**A/N: FINALLY! I made it, I finished the chapter! I love it! I know I say it about each and every one of them, but it's true, I love this story, it's perfect to my taste. :) Okay, guys, btw I defended my thesis and almost graduated. So thank you so much for your support! So I'm going to watch Portugal vs Cheque Republic on Euro 2012 and wait for your reviews! Please, please write me!**  
_


	5. The Hand

**The Hand**

_Now you are under a curse__  
__and driven from the ground,  
which opened its mouth  
to receive your brother's blood from your hand._

_**The Bible, Genesis 4:11**_

He had always been fascinated with her. That red hair was like fire that lit up the room she entered, her eyes we full of life always reminded him of grass in Idris, they were like a reminder of everything that he once had and lost. And there was him, the Golden Boy, the star, the perfect one, everything in Jace made him want to puke. All his nature refused to accept that he was the one that his father adored and was so proud of, and now he got her as well. That was fundamentally wrong; she belonged with him, by his side. He needed her to feel complete and wanted, his blood was calling to hers as it was one blood, and now that bastard got her, all her essence, her soul and her heart. He knew it would happen and yet that news killed him over and over again; it made him nauseous that she still loved Jace even though at the moment she thought he was her brother. It killed him that she will never love him, her real brother, her flesh and blood. She will never understand him, Jonathan Morgenstern, because she was created out of light, she was the light itself, whilst the darkness was part of him and he was part of the darkness.

When he was a boy, his father told him stories of her, of how perfect she's going to be and how proud he was of her though she was living like a mundane. He told him how beautiful she is, that she look exactly like her mother, their mother and how sad he is to never be able to be a part of her growing up. And he was jealous, because he knew that he will never be the same, he will never be the one to make his parents proud. His mother hated him and his father was hiding him from the world, raising that Golden Boy as his son, giving him everything that Jonathan wanted and never got. That was his fifth birthday when he understood that one day he will get his revenge, he will make them all pay for what he had to go through, for what they never gave him.

His heart was full of hatred, and yet a little piece of it was saved for the only feeling he could never understood – unconditional and consuming love for his sister. He wanted to hate her as well, but couldn't, how could he? She was something he could never be: she was an angel, well more angelic than any other Nephilim on Earth, except of course Jace. They were both unique, they shared more than blood, more than name; they shared essence of a real angel, something that he could never get, something that was rejected by his nature. And yet he was drawn to her.

Jonathan remembered the first time he saw her in his dream, it was the only place where he could hurt her, express all the frustration he felt all his life. And yet every night he saw her, the Golden Boy was there and she looked at him pleading for help, loving him, wanting him and Jonathan felt jealous that she will never look at him like that, like he was the one she can trust. He was an enemy, they were his enemies: demons can't love, especially they can't love angels, and yet he did. He loved his sister and it killed him.

Seelie Queen told him everything that happened and he couldn't help himself and follow them to the Institute. He was sitting on the roof of the building on the other side of the road watching how Jace talked to her, smiled at her, made her laugh with him. He couldn't stand it, could watch anymore. He didn't want to know, he wanted to be free, free from the pieces of light his sister implanted in him, the ones that kept messing with his head. He had a purpose, and she was an enemy.

Jonathan Morgenstern loved his sister and he knew that one day he will have to make her choose between him and Jace. And he knew that no matter how much he wanted her to love him back, she will never choose him. And that will be the day he will kill her.


End file.
